


in orchestrated chaos (and quiet harmony)

by waterpots



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: cafe au ? is that a thing? idk, fluff absolutely fluff nothin but fluff for my presidents (gugudan), other members will probably show up but they r not the "main focus" as the kids call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: a story where soyee, sally, and sejeong run a cafe together. probably will just work as short little vignettes (it's probably gonna be vaguely ot3, as the kids call it, but nothing explicit but anyway i love the 96 line friendship so much :-D)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this'll probably be short little things bc i do this as a warmup/writing practice. they won't be that good either bc they are that but i hope they're enjoyable in some little way :-) 
> 
> idk why i use sally for sally but sojin for sojin but just run with it i guess. go with the flow lads

She’s captivated by the sounds that should be in the background. There’s a couple having an animated conversation about the latest Star Wars movie behind her, and she can hear Sojin picking things up from their tables. It’s a hushed symphony, each person not wanting to be louder than the person next to them, but altogether being loud, so that she can’t discriminate and conversations besides the Star Wars one (very animated opinions about Kylo Ren. She should stop listening in. She hasn’t seen it yet). Forks clink against plates and people tap on the keys to their laptop, or flip the pages of their books. Sejeong feels at peace here, like she’s always lived in places like this.

“Please don’t fall asleep standing up.” Sejeong’s eyes snap open and she grins sheepishly at Sally, who’s just trying to get whipped cream into the small fridge below the countertop. “You’re lucky nobody wanted to order; I don’t want to dock your pay.”

“I own a third of this company,” Sejeong says with a grin. “You’d have to get a majority vote.”

“It would be so easy for me to get Sojin on my side. You don’t stand a chance.” Sejeong glares at Sally, but her smile is too hard to repress,  and she’s not even really looking at Sejeong anyway.

“Please don’t be mocking me,” Sojin says, approaching the counter with a bucket full of dirty dishes. “I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong this time.”

“Sally here was just talking about how easy you are to manipulate. She wanted to convince you about the reality of the moon being a government conspiracy.” Sojin made a face before heading to the kitchen, carrying her bin with her.

“She’s in such a sour mood when she’s on dish duty,” Sally remarks, shaking her head.

“Some people make real messes of their plates and tables. I don’t really blame her.”

Sally shrugged. “Next time don’t wait until you’re out of whipped cream to let me know. I was in the middle of making something when it suddenly became urgent that you needed it.”

Sejeong gave her a mock salute. “I will inform you of every single level of whipped cream out here. Right now it’s full.”

“You really just-”

“We’re also getting low on doughnuts, now that you mention it. I’d love you forever if you could make more. With cinnamon sugar on them.”

Sally made a face, but gave a thumbs up before returning to the kitchen.

“Why does nobody ever come in at this time,” Sejeong said, tapping her foot on the ground. Her thoughts are drowned out by her attention to the background noises, and on this day she unintentionally discovers some things about the new Star Wars she wished had been surprises she’d seen in film. It’s what she gets for saying that she’ll wait for the weekend to see it with Sojin and Sally. She should have just gone on her own. But getting to see the look of horror when she spoils the movie for Sojin later made it worth it. As if her poor heart could take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> benghazi truthers r so cute and wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commas r only relevant in lists otherwise i will just use them all willy-nilly

As Sejeong talks about some show she was watching last night, Sojin ignores her, focusing instead on the cup in front of her. It’s not that she wants to be rude; not everything needs a response, and Sejeong doesn’t expect her to follow along with what she’s saying. She’s a void.

A void who’s bad at frothing milk. Sojin doesn’t know why she’s working here, exactly. It was never her dream, and she’s not really great at doing anything that needs to be done. It wasn’t Sejeong’s dream either, and she doesn’t actually know what Sally dreams about, if anything. Maybe she just popped out of the ground one day and thought “I should convince two virtual strangers to open a cafe with me.” Sojin really wouldn’t be very surprised, but man she should not bring that idea up to anybody else.

“Watch the heat,” is the only thing Sejeong says that registers with Sojin, and she nearly sloshes the scalding milk on her hand jerking it away from the wand. She swears under her breath and hears Sejeong laughing.

“Keep talking about your show I need to focus.” Sejeong laughs again, but starts up talking about some relationship or other she’s got strong feelings about. Positive or negative, Sojin isn’t really sure. 

Sojin likes when people order regular coffee. It’s easy to make regular coffee, or even coffee with chocolate or caramel or something simple like that. Filter, coffee grinds, push start. That simple. And the espresso shot is simple too. Sojin knows how to do this. It’s the frothing that gets her. And the process of doing two things and just coffee in general. She’d rather drink probably anything else. When people order tea you just hand them a tea bag and hot water. That’s a good, simple order.

Sejeong can do latte art and things like that, and Sojin just dumps the two together and fixes the customer with a look that says “try me” and hopes for the best. They come from different worlds though, Sejeong from a world of trying hard and being good at things and Sojin from a world where she desperately pretends she didn’t unknowingly follow a Benghazi truther for a solid month.

“Can you drink this?” Sojin asks when she’s done. “Nobody ordered it I’m trying to not suck at it.” Sejeong gives her a look but picks up the drink anyway, remarking something about the cause of her untimely death at the hands of a “Sojin Espresso.” She gives Sojin a thumbs up later, unprompted, which Sojin takes to be a sign that she’s moving in the right direction.


End file.
